Consultation
by seaweedcussyeah
Summary: Break gives Gil advice about intimacy. (Gil x Alice, mentions of Break x Sharon and Gil x Oz x Alice)


(This is a few years later. Break/Sharon are together and ot3 is together.)

"Gilbert, it's time we had a talk, man to man."

"W-what?" Gil was completely caught off guard by Break's declaration. As he led him to another room to speak privately however, Gil felt he didn't have much choice but to follow.

Before Gil could even open his mouth to ask what was going on Break began by saying "So Gilbert I have heard that you are in a relationship with Mr. Oz AND Miss Alice, is that so?"

Gil blushed as he sputtered "H-how do you know that?"

"So it is true then?" Break accused with a sly smirk. Gil could only hang his head in defeat at his accidental confession. Break continued without giving him the chance to confirm. "So have you and Alice slept together?"

Gil's blush became even darker. "Well not just the two of us, yet…" _Why am I answering? Damn_

_._  
Break's expression was very serious. "Alright, now I don't know anything about men sleeping with men, but I'm very concerned about you being able to treat a woman properly in bed."

"What?!" This was one of the most embarrassing things Break had ever said to him, and Break had embarrassed him A LOT over the years.

Gil remembered an incident which had occurred when he was about seventeen or so. Break had taken him out without telling him where they were going until they reached a certain building and Break suddenly shoved him inside saying "Gilbert it's time you got laid!" To Gil's horror he realized the establishment was a brothel. Gil had quickly found an exit and escaped without indulging in the establishments services. To this day he still didn't know if Break had actually wanted to get him laid or if he just wanted something else to tease him about, which he did relentlessly for months afterward.

"Why do you care about my personal life?!" Gil cried in distress.

"Because I've known you for a long time and I know you'll make a mess of things. Sorry Gil, that's just a fact."

"What?!"

At this point, though thoroughly offended, Gil thought it best to just listen to whatever Break had to say. Gil had never thought of Break as being particularly manly so it was strange to hear him talk like some of smooth operator. Really this sort of talk should be coming from someone like Oscar, but since he wasn't around anymore Break would have to do.

_At least it isn't Vincent saying this…_ he thought with a shudder.

"Now Gil, is very important that you go down."

"Go down? You mean-"

"Oral sex," he said with a sharp nod.

"B-but"

"No buts! If you don't do it you're not a real man!"

"What! But I-"

"I know it's intimidating but don't worry, you're talking to an expert."

_Expert?!__  
_

The way Break talked about licking up the juices with such relish made Gil squirm a bit. _Break I don't need to know this about you…_ But he felt it best not to interrupt. In fact Gil was silent for the greater part of Break's entire talk. He could only continue to blush and try to take in what he was saying.

Xxx

It was only a few days later that Gil and Alice decided to spend the night together with just the two of them. Gil nervously tried to recount Break's advice as Alice slipped out of her clothes. Gil had removed his jacket and gloves so he was only wearing a shirt and trousers. Alice on the other hand was always quick to take everything off. She sat in front of him eagerly.

"O-ok, lay back." His voice was shaky but she obeyed. He swallowed and dipped his head between her legs.

Before he could even do anything she called out "Oi Seaweed Head, what are you doing? You're not supposed to use your face?"

"But but Break said girls love this!" He blurted out.

"What?!"

_Ack I shouldn't have said that…_

"J-just let me try this!" He tried to sound determined in order to counteract the blush spreading across his face.

"Well ok, but Oz has never done that."

_Oh great, _Gil thought, feeling even more pressured.

Trying his hardest to push aside his embarrassment and nervousness, he lowered himself once again and licked. She seemed to shudder at the touch, so at least that was a good sign.  
As he continued she squirmed about, but he didn't know if they were good or bad squirms. He paused and looked up at her. "Should I stop?"

"It feels weird but it's ok."

_Weird? Am I doing it wrong?__  
_

He nervously went back to work, going a bit deeper and moving his tongue a bit faster, receiving soft pleasured sounds in response. Her body was reacting as well, getting increasingly wet. It wasn't bad but… _Does Break really think this tastes good?_

She arched her back and he slid his tongue in a far as it would go which prompted a pleased groan from her. Her reactions were causing a reaction in him as well and he didn't know how long he could keep this up.

He continued penetrating her with his tongue for another minute or so before sitting up and quickly pulling his shirt off. As he slid his pants down he noticed she was looking up at him eagerly and he felt encouraged.

She spread her legs further so he could more easily slip inside (he was handicapped after all). She gasped happily as he went in and he moaned as well. He made sure his knees were planted firmly in the mattress so he could caress her hip with his thumb as he moved.

After a few minutes he slid his hand up toward her shoulder in order to support himself so he could lean down and kiss her. She kissed back with gusto, burying her fingers into his hair and grabbing on.

Break had told him he should go slow and drag it out, which he was attempting to do with pretty good results. But he'd also been advised to give her whole body attention, which he couldn't do with one arm… _Unless…_

He leaned forward even more so he was resting not only on his hand but his forearm, his chest touching hers. She wrapped her legs around his waist tightly, thrusting up as he thrusted down with equal strength. He slid his arm behind her back and quickly turned over so that their positions were reversed.

Now that he didn't have to support himself, his hand was free to wander over her, beginning with caressing a breast. At first she seemed disoriented at suddenly being on top but she quickly grabbed onto his sides and grinded against him.

Gil hoped this was ok, since Break hadn't said anything about the girl topping. _But Sharon must top, at least sometimes, right?_ He shook his head a little. _I don't want to think about my friends like that, focus on Alice._  
"Make sure she goes first," was what Break had said, and judging by the way she was breathing heavily it was almost time. He sat up and wrapped his arm around her back. Kissing her neck, he thrusted hard once, twice, three times. He felt a swell of joy as she called out his name (his actual name). Since his was accompanied only by a moan, afterwards he leaned his forehead against hers and whispered "Alice…".

They kissed softly for a few minutes before she shakily climbed off him. "Hey Seaweed, that was a good time. I won't doubt you again."

Gil smiled. Did this mean Break was right? Had he even followed his advice properly? Well, all that mattered was that he hadn't completely failed in making love to a woman. At least that was one less thing for Break to tease him about.


End file.
